As Fate Would Have It Grand Magic Games
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer and Master of Fairy Tail - Couldn't even begin how to describe his feelings. He knew being a master was a trying job... but - damnit! - they are really testing his patience!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun. Any additional characters were created for entertainment and have no ties with the real and living whatsoever.

Warning = OOCness and English is my second language. My grammar is not perfect. Please excuse any horrendous mistakes.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**As Fate Would Have It Grand Magic Games**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of pen on paper rang loudly in the silent room. Natsu Dragneel; Master of Fairy Tail and Fire Dragon Slayer, was buried neck deep in paperwork. He sighed and glared at what's left of the blasted documents morosely.

"Damn," Natsu groaned tiredly, his pen fell into the table as he rubbed his tired eyes. "When is this paperwork ever going to end?"

Downstairs at the grand hall, boisterous laughter can be heard causing Natsu to smile. His guild is one of the rowdiest guild there ever was and he won't have it any other way.

A knock on the door jolted him from his musing. Natsu gave the person permission to enter, and the door opened revealing Doranbolt – or better yet – Myst Gryder.

"Master Natsu," Doranbolt greeted as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked straight up to Natsu and stood before him.

Natsu grinned lopsidedly. "Ah, Myst. Welcome back. What have you been doing lately? Don't tell me you're drunk so early in the afternoon?" said Natsu teasingly.

Doranbolt sweatdropped and he looked away in embarrassment. "I never drink during the day or when I'm working."

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "Really, Myst?"

"Really," Doranbolt replied without a beat.

A pregnant paused ascended the room as the two stared firmly at the other. Then, Natsu inquired casually without breaking eye contact. "How was your mission?"

Doranbolt eyebrow twitched and he could feel the irritated ticks present on top of his head. His mission? Was by no means simple. In fact, it was bother line suicidal! Why Natsu had entrusted that assignment to him, he will never know. Doranbolt sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he took a seat in front of the pinkette. "You know, even now, I still don't get why you let me come and go as I please. I'm not even tied to Fairy Tail," See, that's the problem. He was never officially made part of Fairy Tail guild, much less given a tattoo. And yet, somehow, Natsu had let him take a few jobs at his leisure. He had found himself woken up with the meanest hangover one afternoon with a none to please Pink haired Dragon Slayer. The newly made Guild Master simple said 'Get your act together' and then proceeded to slap a few good paying job advertisements on him stating that the people could use some 'Myst Gryder' expertise. He protested, Natsu ignored him. In the end, he went and do those jobs. He just couldn't figured out why he sometimes found himself being back at the unruly guild.

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "Technically you are not. But considering you were not with the council, I figured I could lay claim on 'Myst Gryder'."

Doranbolt snorted at that. They both knew quite well there was no need of any claim to involved. He was quite happy to mind his own business and Natsu was more than content to let him be. "You didn't ask for anything in return. You treat me as if one of your own!"

Natsu stared at Doranbolt, sharply. "And that's a bad thing?"

Doranbolt secretly fidgeted. Like any other Fairy Tail members, even he learnt that you never contradict the Master once he was uncharacteristically serious. When he is in the mood, you'll learn to be a good boy and listen or he'll make sure you'll end up running with tail between your legs. A glaring, non-boisterous, _silent_ Natsu is a scary Natsu.

Natsu signed the last batch of paper in front of him and set them aside, focusing his attention solely on the Runic Knight before him. "Is there anything you would like to report?"

Doranbolt's eyes peered at Natsu, looking grim and troubled. "I've done the mission as you requested. However, I didn't get much. They are protecting something and are guarding it very well. Only a few knows of it."

Natsu frowned. His face scrunched looking very troubled by the news. "Any chance I can persuade you to look into it some more?"

"Not unless I want to set myself up for treason and possible execution. Which I don't."

Natsu nodded his head. He simply sat back and studied the male before him. "I see."

Nothing else needed to be said after that. The mission that Natsu had asked him to do was completed, even if the result was minimal and unsatisfactory. "Natsu... I would like to thank you for looking after me."

Natsu perked up at that. His gaze bore into Doranbolt with intensity. "You're returning to the council," Natsu said in understanding.

Doranbolt eyed Natsu wearily. He doesn't even want to know _how_ Natsu knew about it. "Yes. Lahar offered my position back."

Natsu hummed lightly. Then, he grinned. "I'm surprised you took it."

Doranbolt shrugged. "Someone had to look after the idiot. Plus, he makes a convincing argument."

Natsu smirked in amusement briefly before he stood from his chair, extending his hand at Doranbolt, which he took also standing. "Then I wish you all the best."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu snickered when he saw most of the Tenrou group slumped against the chair in exhaustion.

"What got into them?" Natsu asked Romeo, who was sitting beside him, having just return from completing his own mission.

"Rental overdue did. Seven years worth of debt isn't going to settle overnight. They're doing the best they can to get as much money as possible," answered Romeo dutifully.

"Yes. But running themselves ragged is not going to help them with their health," said Natsu frowning.

Romeo shrugged nonchalantly. "Have mercy on them, Master. It's not like they have any other choice."

Natsu snorted before sipping his drink. Romeo hopped off from the stool and went to the mission board, intending to take a new mission. Macao watched his son go before he turned toward the master.

"It was kind of you, Natsu, to do them a favour by talking to their landlord," Macao spoke up not far from him.

Natsu snickered before facing Macao with a careless manner. "I hardly did anything. I only convinced them to hold the lease for ten years. Had they not return by then, it was agreed that their rooms are free to be let go and their stuff sold."

Macao snorted at that. "Yes but you lend to them. You help with the girl's dorm payment and maintain the gents abode once in a while. That's got to be costly," Macao said in a playful banter.

Natsu wave him off casually. "It's not like they not paying me back." He then smirked mischievously. His eyes gleamed wickedly. "I wonder if they'll ever realize that they have no rental overdue or the rent they're trying to pay back is actually my payment?"

Macao snickered. "With the way they're going and how you had made the deal with the landlords? I figured then won't realize for a while yet."

They both cackle with glee looking so much like two devils scheming that some people who saw them shuddered wearily. Natsu drowned his drink and put down his cup on the counter, thanking Kinana with a smile, before making way to one of his miserable guildmates.

"Oy, Ice Cube," Natsu plopped unceremoniously beside the Ice Mage. "Why so sad?" Natsu inquired, his tone oddly sounds conspiring.

"My house..." Gray mumbled unhappily, not looking up from pathetic slump.

Natsu smirked. His rubs his hands gleefully before they slowly snatched the closest item to him, which was a mug of cold water. He looked positively wicked. Natsu smirks widened. "Then I know just the way to cheer you up," said Natsu sinisterly.

"How?" Gray mumbled distractedly. He then yelped when Natsu smashed the mug on his head, completely shattered the wooden cup and drenched the Ice Mage completely wet. Natsu was shamelessly laughing hysterically.

Gray felt something snapped within him. He slowly stood, his body shaking with fury. His face distorted to something hideous. Ironically enough, the water was freezing, damnit!

"Natsu!" Gray furious roar could be heard throughout the guild. What follows after was, of course, the legendary brawl that Fairy Tail was renowned for.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"I can't believe you did that, Natsu," Carla, ever prim and proper, chided her Guild Master from within Wendy's arms. Said pinkette only whistled jovially. "I'm serious! Erza wanted to intervene had she was not being reminded that you are the Guild Master now."

Natsu grin his signature big goofy grin while making victory sign at her. "Wasn't I great? That popsicle didn't even scratch me!"

Carla shook with irritation. A tick could be seen on the side of her temple. Couldn't contain her temper any longer, she burst at the object of her ire. "That's not the freaking point! You're the master! Shouldn't you be more mature?" Carla yell uncaring of the staring passerby.

Wendy giggled. "Carla, I think it's fine. I mean even Master Makarov didn't seem to mind," Wendy said softly.

Carla looked up to Wendy sternly. "That's because he's glad he is no longer the Master!"

Natsu laughed, not minding at all of Carla's scolding. For all that she is, Carla is one exceed that deeply cares of the people around her – especially one she considered her charge. Natsu secretly grinned. And to deal with practically two uncouth dragon slayers and preventing Wendy to pick up their bad unrefined habits, she is certainly having her hands full. He looked up at the sky. "Yeah, but at least Gray loosen up. For a while at least he forgets all his troubles."

Wendy looked up at Natsu, puzzled. Natsu halted before slowly turned around, running his hand through one of Wendy's ponytails, smiling softly at them. "Don't worry," Natsu said sincerely. "I won't do anything that will jeopardize and get us into deep trouble. It was all a good fun afterall. I mean, working hard is all well and good, but if you don't take care of yourself well, you'll not be helping anybody."

Wendy and Carla stared at Natsu, speechless. They knew Natsu can be oddly perspective, but those times usually reserved for when he was in a heat of battle. To hear him talking like that now, it is as if they stepped in a twilight zone!

Natsu smiled widened as he continued, "Plus, that play fight was necessary. It's uncouth, yes. But a sure damn good way to release some pent-up tension," He told them teasingly. Carla eyes widened and she gasped in shocked, looking scandalize, while Wendy burst into a fit of giggles. Natsu grinned roguishly as he leaned down and whispered conspiratorially at them. "But you don't have to worry though, Carla." Natsu whispered, his eyes gleamed in mischief. "I promise we won't corrupt Wendy too much with our rowdiness." Natsu then kisses Wendy briefly on her cheek before abruptly jumped away from her laughing.

Carla squawked in indignant. "What are you doing?! That's improper!" she screeched. Carla took her handkerchief and wipe out the place where Natsu kisses Wendy while said Sky Dragon Slayer blushed darkly and was hiding her red face behind her bangs. Natsu for his part only grinned unrepentantly.

Natsu turned and walked away. "You should head home now. I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said over his shoulders. His hand waved his goodbye and they watched him go.

Once Natsu disappeared from their sight, Carla sighed, "I don't understand him," Carla mumbled petulantly. Wendy too sighed. "Come on, Carla. It's getting late." Wendy continued the rest of the way home with Carla.

Carla can't help turning back at the direction where Natsu had walked off with a frown on her face. In truth, she felt that this day couldn't get any weirder.

Natsu had insisted that he walked them home. While they do not mind the company, it was pretty late already. They were one of the few left still at the guild. Natsu had even sent the Tomcat ahead first. And they both live on the opposite side of town!

Carla looked up at Wendy, who was humming lightly. Carla turned ahead and saw that they already reach home. She bit her bottom lip.

Really, she just doesn't know how to deal with this Natsu.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu stride calmly as he walked down the road. He stopped short and turned to looked at the dark alley beside him. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be about? If ya worry about Wendy, she's safely inside her dorm room."

A snorted could be heard from within the shadows. "I ain't worried, Salamander," Gajeel replied, scowling at him as he stepped out from the shadows.

Natsu's eyebrow arched. "Could have fooled me," said Natsu mockingly.

Gajeel bristled. "I'm not the one who has been secretly checking up on from time to time."

Natsu jammed his hands in his pockets and resume walking. Gajeel fall into step beside him. "I don't know what you're talking about," Natsu denied casually.

Gajeel glared at him. "Don't try to lie to me, Flame Brain!" Gajeel yelled. "It's pathetic and your _scent_ is all over my den!" Gajeel settle down with a growl.

Really, they're both Dragon Slayers for fuck sake!

Natsu shrugged him off. They continue their way home in silence after that.

Gajeel is not wrong technically. Natsu had been by their places. Ever since his dragon siblings returned to him, he had the urged to assured myself that they are fine and safe. He needed to know where they are at all times. So sometimes at odd hours, he would go to their dens and stood at a distance, just to smell their scent, appeasing his more dragonlike nature that his siblings is really, really back and that they're not going to disappear on him.

Natsu took several deep breaths and quench down the sudden need to keep them under lock and key. If he had his way, his fellow dragon slayers are not going anywhere far from him anytime soon. If ever.

He is not possessive. He's just feeling protective.

They reached Natsu's home first. "Well, this is my stop," said Natsu while staring at Gajeel pointedly. "You'll be okay on your own?"

Gajeel jaw dropped in disbelief at the question. He stared at Natsu like he was some sort of an alien. Not liking the implication one bit, his eyes narrowed angrily. Gajeel growled and he stormed off to the direction of his own home. "Don't insult me!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He sweatdropped as he watched Gajeel briskly walked away, cursing colourful profanities at him from what his hearing can picked up. Natsu shook his head ruefully before walking up to his hut. Well, he supposed he couldn't call his home a hut anymore now could he?

Natsu eyes went over his white bricked medium-sized house. Maybe a cottage? A cabin? An apartment?

Natsu had renovated his own home over the years. While still a single storey, his hut now have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living dining area and a kitchen. While the style was basically the same, it still gave the feeling that he was very well off.

Natsu opened his door shouting, "I'm home!"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The guild was exceptionally noisy that day. Half of their members have been studiously doing various jobs. Those who didn't were hanging out at the bar, some at the cafe, while there are those who choose to dip in the pool.

In the grand hall, some members choose to test their strength while their fellow guildmates and friends cheered, placing bets on who would win. Some groups choose to drink quietly, others doing their own activity and generally minding their own business.

Up in the Master office, Natsu was going through some letters. A small portion of them are bills – things destroyed while on the job – for their guild, payments for the various jobs completed, and of course; the complaint letters.

As he was sorting through some unopened ones, an invitation letter caught his attention. Natsu turned to look at the back. What he saw makes his eyes narrowed.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Author Footnote :**

**As many requested I've continue this story. But it will be separated arc by arc. **

**Pairing is still undecided. However, If I do decide to pair off Natsu in the future, it won't be the conventional pairing. Meaning, it won't be with Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, or Mirajane. (For the hardcore fans of those pairing, I'm sorry but such pairing is too typical and common already). **

**Since it is technically the first chapter. Sorry for the short length. **

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Magnolia can be considered a peaceful town. Its residence when about that daily routine with cheerfulness that can be contagious. Children ran around playing with their friends and playmate, vendors greeted potential customers with enthusiasm, some couple in love stroll hand in hand with their love ones, smiling and laughing; the townspeople are happy and in merriment.

However, at the main hall of Fairy Tail Guild it was a different atmosphere altogether...

"Work! Work! Work!" A guild member ran out with a paper in hand.

"Oops! Excuse me! Coming through!" a team of two also ran out in top speed, nearly colliding with a fellow teammate who was carrying a box to the storage. The box carrier cursed before shouting at the retrieving figures. "Watch it!"

"It's that time of the year already?" a group sat by the table sweatdrops as they watch the mayhem around them, sighing heavily. One of them took out a list and began to jolt down things that needed to buy. Medical kit you understand.

"Eh? That one?! But that pays peanut!" A loud exclaimed draws attention of people nearest to the mission board.

"Kinana, I'm taking this job!" a young teenage member said waving the mission that he had chosen to the barmaid attention.

He was push aside as another member – slightly older by a couple of years – asking urgently. "Kinana, where's the log book? I want to take this job!"

"Log book is over there. Self service alright?" said Kinana smiling as she pointed where the record book was placed. She giggled when both make a dash for the log book, and squabble on who get to write first.

It was something that Natsu had thought was necessary. With all the missions come and go, it was hard to keep track of who take what. So, after seeing Kinana was completely overwhelmed one day, Natsu decided to introduce the record book to keep track of all the missions.

"Gee, look at all the fuss. It's not that they'll be no missions during _that_ time. Damn, why can't Master let us take a few jobs at once?" some member grumbled unhappily. His companion rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You know very well why. Now stop whining. Are you going to take that mission or not?" said the friend infuriated.

"What's going on? Why is everyone in a rush?" Cana inquired by the bar. She eyed a few others running around before leisurely sipping her beer. She frowned when another member ran out of the guild in top speed.

"It's going to be that time of the year soon," Kinana replied.

"Time of the year?" Cana asked interested.

Kinana nodded. "In three months time, it's the training period of our guild. Everyone is clamouring to do as much as they can now. Once training started, they'll hardly get any job done."

"Quite a commotion for a training period."

"We have no choice. By the end of the period, Master Natsu will evaluate if he'll conduct an S-class promotion."

"If? The promotion is done every year."

"Master changed that rule. Now it will be done once every two years. He said he doesn't want to pressure the members unnecessarily. While he wanted his members to grow, he also wanted them to grow at their own pace."

Cana hummed distractedly. She continued with her drink while deep in thoughts with the new information.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza inquired a few seats away. Her inquiry caught the attention of Gray and Lucy and they suddenly realized; they haven't seen the current master for a few days already. Three days to be exact.

It wasn't Kinana who answer her. It was Max, having just return from his short mission. "Master is on a mission," Max told her plainly. He drop into a stool and signalled Kinana for something to drink.

Erza's eyes widened at that. "Natsu? On a mission?"

Max eyes darkened as he frowned at her careless addressee of their Master. "It's Master," Max corrected her. "You cannot address Master so flippantly. Natsu is master of the guild now. You have to show him respect."

Erza ignored the reprimand and instead asked. "Why?"

Max's jaw clenched and his eyebrow twitched at the blatant dismiss before he took a deep breath and sighed. "Beats me. Master never stated his reasons. However, we suspect that it's his way to deal with high level of stress and frustration."

"But he is the Master now. Surely he has other things to do?" Gray interjected, having noticed Max's sudden darkened mood.

Max shrugged. "Even a master needs to keep in shape once in a while. What's the use of having magi powers if you're not going to use it?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu cursed colourful expletives as he side step an oncoming attack. The boulder where he stood exploded and the huge impact knock him off his feet. Natsu somersault and position himself in offense.

The monster he was facing was to put it plain; quite hideous. The creature was a product of dark and vile magic. Created by a jilted and vengeful witch who delved in magic most foul, she created this creature to ensnare her ex-lover. Something went wrong and the witch met her death. However, instead of her spell waning, the foul creation took a life of its own. Natsu had shuddered and nearly lost his stomach when he read the ingredients that were needed in order for the evil to take effect.

The monster was a creature of clay mix with dirty blood and other unclean stuff that he was to green to even mentioned; some chant and voila!

Like he said, something went terribly wrong and the witch died. Lucky for the intended victim, from what Natsu had understood from the pious clergy, had she succeeded in her quest, said victim could have died in the most gruesome way. As it stands, so can he for that matter if he wasn't absolute careful the clergy stressed.

Well, it was classified as an S-class job for a reason.

Natsu rush forward and flame clawed at his opponent. His jaw clenched and he hissed when his attack missed.

But Natsu didn't take up the job to discuss the horrid and revolting details. Nope. He took the job because... well, he needed to clear his head actually.

It was that time of the year again. The Grand Magic Game Tournament has come around. Ever since it was created, it was the rage of the season. Occurring annually, it has never failed to invite Fairy Tail to participate. Granted, all the legal guilds were invited to compete by default.

And to be really honest, it was actually fucking troublesome having to keep telling them, again and again, year after year; that he isn't _interested_. He decline and had made his aversion known. Why can't they leave his guild alone?

Natsu had sigh with a very heavy heart. This year, a dilemma has arisen. He had received an additional missive along with the customary invite bearing the royal seal.

Natsu scowled viciously. He stood by his decision, all those years ago. Fairy Tail will not take part in the gladiatorial tournament. However he wasn't that naive to disregard the complications that might arise now that the core members have return.

That is a potential problem waiting to happen right there.

Natsu dodged the poisonous claws and growled. He was about to act when the monster manage to snatch a lucky hit. From the sharp pain that he felt, Natsu saw that the monster is sucking him dry. Natsu smirk sinisterly. His eyes glowed bright red as his entire body when ablaze with great intensity. With a mighty roar, Natsu eliminate the monster. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu looked down to the Hall's ground floor with a cold impassive face. He was standing at a shadowed corner that completely hides him from view. He stood silent like a statue as he was lost deep in thought.

Natsu stared blankly at the commotion below. Lyon had drop by to visit Gray again. And somewhere along their banter, clothes came off and the two Ice-striper are happily comparing techniques, much to some member's mortification. In their excitement, temperature drops, damn it!

Natsu glanced at the bar and saw that Happy was recounting their latest mission to Lily and Carla fervently. Lucy was also listening intensely. Natsu eyes softened at the sight of his Exceed. Happy was with him when Natsu went for that S-class mission. But considering the unholy nature of the job, Natsu had Happy stayed far away while he fought. Happy had been downtrodden, thinking that somehow, he might have caused Natsu to resent him. He had quickly assured his Exceed that that was not the case. They had been apart for seven years. And in those years, Natsu's fighting style had evolved. Since Happy haven't seen him fight, they might be out of tandem. That is why he had Happy observed him fight from a very far away distance.

Natsu heard footsteps coming near him. He didn't turn his head. The scent gave the person away. "What are you doing all the way here brooding? That act doesn't become you." Laxus drawled. He stood not too far from the Master in his usual pose and his signature scowl. Natsu ignored him.

Laxus snorted before he leaned casually against the pillar, facing Natsu. "Master," Laxus drawl lazily. "How long are you planning to keep stalking us?" he queried.

Natsu didn't answer him. In fact, he remained unresponsive. If it wasn't for a short side glance, Laxus would think that Natsu was not listening. He scowled. "Stop it already. It's creepy. You nearly gave me the spook when I saw you gazing at my house from the dark!"

Still no response. Laxus growled in frustration. "Master!"

Finally, Natsu turns to look at him. Laxus went paled and he froze. He would have take a step back had such act is not be seen as a display of cowardice.

Natsu was firmly glaring at him. Glaring at him coldly, darkly, dangerously. Silently reprimanding him with a look. Laxus eyed the pinkette warily with dread.

_Holy damn! Warren wasn't kidding when he said Natsu had grown to be terrifying._ Was the only think running in Laxus's head.

Laxus turned his head aside, not looking at Natsu. "Nevermind. Stalk all you want," Laxus babbled.

Laxus stood quietly as he still averted his eyes away from the now Master of Fairy Tail. He could practically feel the intense eyes of the Fire Dragon Slayer boring at him. As the seconds went by, Laxus inwardly fidgets.

There was a rustling sound of clothes movement, followed by heavy footsteps. Then, Natsu walked by beside him, his eyes thankfully lowered. But the sharp smile Natsu was wearing makes him shudder. Natsu was amused. Eerily amused. Natsu pats his shoulder twice before continues on like nothing had happened.

Once Natsu disappeared upstairs did Laxus release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Told ya," an amuse voice drawled. Laxus turned and saw that his fellow dragon slayer emerged from the shadows not far from where he is standing. "Warned ya it ain't gonna work. He ain't backin' off. His instinct is still on overdrive. He's gonna be freakin' overprotective of us for a while yet. You me and Wendy. Cut him some slack will ya?"

Laxus's could feel his eyebrow twitched and irritating tick present. "Shut up! You forgot to mention him being scary. He go alpha drake on me," said Laxus dryly.

Gajeel shrugged. "Instinct."

Laxus snorted. "More like being possessive." Laxus sighed. "Maybe Wendy should convince him," Laxus grumbled unhappily. "It's embarrassing to have him looming over us. We're not that pathetic."

Gajeel snorted. "Whatever."

Laxus eyes rolled. Gajeel went over and stood beside him, looking at the crowd below. "I admit though. Salamander surprises me. Never knew he could be that nerve-wracking."

"He was troubled with something."

"Ya any idea what?"

"Hell if I know," said Laxus tiredly. He slapped his hand over his eyes in long resignation. Uncovering his eyes, Laxus jammed his hands in his pocket when he noticed in one of his pocket, a paper was slipped in and he didn't even realize it!

Taking out and unfolding the paper, Laxus read the message and his eyebrow quirked. "Gajeel, get Wendy. Master wanted a word with us."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Natsu was agitated.

He had been feeling uneasy lately and his intuition had been unsettling for the past month. His intuition has always been acting around Grand Magic Games. Somehow, anything pertaining to Grand Magic Games makes him bristling and his skin crawl. It gnawed at his guts and refused to go away. Since the introduction of the tournament, he had dismissed it. However, this year, it flares like a beacon.

It left him in a state of foreboding.

In actuality, Natsu had been suspicious about Grand Magic Games. It was by this hunch that he had his _associates_ to secretly look into it. Doranbolt had been given this quest previously while his tenure at Fairy Tail, and he came back empty handed. With next to no leads, Natsu had requested for assistance.

And just this afternoon, he had received a response from his contacts.

It bears only bad news. According to his allies, the person was unable to see the future possibilities. They told him that their scrying had produced no result; only a void. Anything past the year's Grand Magic Games is undetermined.

That only succeeded in making him more troubled.

The Sound of two pair of feet and scents invading his nostril, interrupted his thoughts. "I've booked the pool for the evening. Mind you both turn around and use the main pool?" Natsu told the two newcomers flatly.

"Jeez, Natsu. Don't monopolize the pool for yourself. This pool belongs to the whole guild too, you know," Lucy scowled at him. Erza stood beside her, gazing at the pool with interest and appreciation. The two of them intended to use the new pool that they had heard so much from the other females' members, only to find out it was reserved for the evening.

Natsu snorted from where he was sitting. "Funnily enough, we men rarely ever get to enjoy this pool or the lazy river because it was always you ladies dominating it."

"Natsu, why not we share? The pool is big enough to fit ten people comfortably." Erza chided. "Don't be selfish," Erza warned with her eyes narrowed.

Natsu lazily raise an eyebrow at Erza's tone. "Selfish am I? There is a reason why I had it reserve for private use. Well, if you're so sure," with a haughty smirk, the pinkette rose from the water.

Lucy takes one look at Natsu, and she screams. "Natsu! Why are you naked?!" Lucy looked away from him, blushing profusely. Erza only looked unimpressed.

Natsu's smirks widened at Lucy's reaction. He sat by the pool's edge, staring at them in amusement. "I put a sign that the pool was in use for a reason. Your fault for not heed its warning." Natsu huffed.

Lucy glared at him in irritation. She was shaking in repressed annoyance. "You don't have to be naked!" She snapped at him.

Natsu eyes rolled heavenward. "My pool, my rules," Natsu told them lightly. "I can be naked all I want. Now," Natsu leered, leaning back against the pool seductively. "I don't mind you ladies join me equally naked of course. It's been a while since we've bathe together no?" said Natsu sultrily.

Lucy yelped and quickly ran out to the main pool after seeing more than she should, flushing from head to toe and totally freak out by this side of Natsu. Erza looks bored beside her. "You're being stingy. If you want to get rid of me, you have to work harder than that," Erza challenged, her eyes gleaming victoriously. In her mind, she sees it as a hoax to make them leave. It's not exactly a good strategy and completely futile considering they bathed nude together often growing up and there is no way Natsu was that of an exhibitionist. The reaction she gets makes her eyes wide with shock and went pale.

Natsu smirk briefly at the challenge. His eyes darkened in pleasure and his body lie back on his elbows suggestively, making his great abs more prominent and proudly showing his jewels on display. To complete his erotic and debauchery conduct, Natsu spreads his legs apart; giving Erza the uncensored view of every private part of him. Natsu smirked steamily when he saw Erza caved and was a minute close to fainting, swaying and spluttering in disbelief as well as trembling.

Feeling mischievously naughty at that point, Natsu upped his act by moaning tantalizingly. Erza jumped out of her wits, blushing terribly and was nose-bleed profusely, with a horrified squawk; she bolted out of there in a heartbeat.

Natsu sat back down in the water laughing hysterically.

"For the love of God! What the hell have you been doing for the past seven years? Working at the brothel?" Laxus yelled at the _insane_ Fire Dragon Slayer.

At the same time, Gajeel voiced his displeasure. "Do you have to scare them like that? And you gave Wendy quite a show. Have you no shame?"

Natsu turned to look over his shoulder. Behind he, coming out from the bushes of the botanical landscape; stood Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy. Wendy was blushing heavily and her eyes had to be covered by Gajeel's hand while her ears were covered by Laxus's. Both Iron and Lightning Dragon Slayers was glaring daggers at the Salamander for his lecherous behaviour and they were furious.

"I wonder," said Natsu, peering at them in mirth.

That makes Laxus even more annoyed. "Ya damn brat! Ya don't have to use _that_ tactic. There are hatchlings here!" Laxus snapped. Seeing that everything was safe for their younger audience, they uncovered Wendy and the sky maiden looked around the newer section in wonder. The neon low lights that Natsu had installed throughout the botanical landscape and surrounding the spring pool gave the area an intimate setting.

Natsu pouted complete with fake tears at him. "It's not my fault Erza was stubborn. I won't have to go that far had she listen to me!"

"You could use a less obscene persuasion," Laxus growled in irritation.

Natsu shrugged it off carelessly. "If they weren't so spoilt and overbearing I might have been lenient. As it is, I'm not in the mood and have a lot on my mind."

Laxus and Gajeel exchanged a glance. "You've really have change Salamander," Laxus remarked deadpanned. "The old you will never dare to pull that off. Heck, I don't think you even know of such act." He admitted flatly. "For a moment there, I thought you're going to have temper tantrum."

"Oh believe me I was close to do so. The Guild has learnt that when I'm using the pool alone in the evenings, they knew I'm not to be disturbed. You should learn it too especially Erza. She is so used to have everyone caters around her." Natsu mumbled, frowning.

"Now that would be difficult won't it?" Gajeel commented snickering in mirth. "Ya grew up with her after all," Gajeel snickered when Natsu huffed good naturedly. Suddenly sobering up, Gajeel asked the pinkette seriously. "Now why have ya called us here, Salamander?"

Natsu hummed distractedly. He took out a round object and pressing a button, a barrier was enacted around them, concealing them from prying eyes and ears. "Join me. We have things to discuss. You too Wendy," said Natsu casually.

Wendy who had been standing quietly as they conversed jumped and gaped at Natsu wide eyed. "Eh? Me? But...," Wendy squeaked in shock. She looked at Natsu and the water hesitatingly.

Natsu chuckled. "Do not fear, my little hatchling. You are amongst your kin and family. You have nothing to be wary of your nest mates."

"Oy, Oy," Laxus mumbled sweatdropped. "Wendy didn't grow up with us. She might not be comfortable enough to bathe with us without modesty."

Natsu sighed. "If it makes her feel better, then she can cover herself. But honestly, we are family. Why should we be ashamed of our instinct with each other? It's pointless," said Natsu looking at Wendy pointedly.

Wendy was still not sure and she fidgeted. Well it was true what Natsu was saying. They are family, in more than one way. The connection they shared being Dragon Slayers only bond them stronger. With each other, they are free to behave according to their more animalistic nature and instinct. Being comfortable with her nest mates was part of that instinct. That includes being comfortable with one own skin and are not afraid to bare it. Clothes weren't essential to them. What matters most is their bond.

But lately, that instinct was getting intense. Her needs for familiarity with her nest mates scared her. Ever since she return from Tenrou and found out that Natsu was Master, all she wanted to do was prostrate to him and cuddling secured under his wing! Knowing that she'll be protected.

Being _invited_ by the alpha drake to cast off of her restrain, Wendy was not sure she could put it back on later. But secretly, Wendy cooed at being able to spend time with her fellow slayers.

The need was so sudden, so new, it left her internally jumbled.

But seeing as Natsu didn't bothered and was patiently waiting, Wendy quickly shed her clothes and dip in the pool, allowing only her head to remain above water. She squeaked and shut her eyes, turning her red face away when Gajeel and Laxus leisurely walk into the pool, completely nude.

Once they all sat comfortably in circle, Laxus asked straight to the point. "So, Natsu. Why exactly have you summoned us out here in secret?"

Silence surrounds them while the Master gathered his thoughts. Natsu sighed again. He didn't want to get his siblings involved but, well, they'll know about it sooner or later. Might as well they hear it from him. Natsu sighed again and raised his head and he stared at the three of them firmly. "I wish to speak to you about the Grand Magic Games."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out. **

**-Elvina P. **


End file.
